Lovers
by HotpantsHeather
Summary: Elliot Janitor fic again. Elliot is mostly drunk where the Janitor intercepts her to help her home. Love ensues. :3
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Jelliot fic. I'm churning these out. Only because like I've stated before: I have to write one hundred. Also, I enjoy this pairing thoroughly enough to write them until the cows come home. Enjoy yet another piece about Janitor and Elliot. This will probably have a second chapter, even though I hate doing chapter fics. Reviews are appreciated friends! :D

* * *

Where were her friends on this night when she actually needed them? Where were the people who were supposed to care about her when she needed it?

The Janitor shifted Elliot's weight evenly as he carried her on his back.

It had been coincidence that placed the two in such a situation. He often went out after work and apparently so did she. He had spotted her, upon entrance, sitting in the back with paperwork strewn around her. She was eating handfuls of beer nuts and drinking what looked like vodka.

He took a seat near her, but not too close. She continued working, not noticing him. She also continued drinking her vodka and eating her beer nuts. Something about being out of the hospital had made this meeting more personal. Less professional. He watched her for some time, drinking himself. Elliot downed drink after drink until she drunkenly shoved her papers away and sat for a moment. Something about her seemed upset, angry even.

He considered her for a moment. Thinking about going to her side. Someone got there before him.

A younger guy in his late twenties, maybe, sidled up to her carefully. Sensing pray, the thrill of the catch. An easy blond with too much vodka swishing around in her stomach to make her see straight. Simple. She politely refused, he insisted.

The Janitor stood. The various and many alcoholic beverages that he had already had that night giving him the courage to keep his blond doctor from being taken advantage of. He moved to her table, setting his palms flat on it. This was a great tactic to be at eye level with Elliot. He smiled at her.

"Hello, lover" he said and Elliot rose and eyebrow at him, surprised by his entrance and opening. "Sorry I'm late. I was…"

_Quick_, he thought, _think of something romantic! _

"… saving children," he said in his best Dr. Jan Itor voice.

Elliot blinked and made a face of confusion, and then it hit her. "Oh," she said and smiled. "That's where you've been."

Tall, dark and handsome made a face of disbelief. "You've been sitting over there all night," he insisted. "And you're drunk."

The Janitor glared at him. "Beat it," he told him stood at his full height, easily towering a foot over the man. The man's shoulders sloped and he meandered off to his friends, leaving Elliot and Janitor alone at her table. He smiled at her again and took a seat. "Hello."

"Hi," Elliot said and hiccupped. She smiled. "Thanks."

"It's what I do."

There was a silence that stretched between them and he made a thoughtful face.

"How would you like to have an escort home?" he asked her, taking the cup of beer nuts and dumping them into his front pocket. Elliot eyed him. "I use them to lure squirrels to me."

"Right. Um…" Elliot looked at the man who had hit on her earlier. "…Yeah. That would be nice." She would rather be with big and crazy than handsome and willing to take advantage of her.

Elliot and the Janitor stood. Elliot almost toppled over and he took her by the arm, steadying her carefully. He led her outside and looked down at her. "You are really drunk."

"So are you," she insisted and he shrugged at her.

"Alcoholism makes it easier to look sober when you are actually drunk," he explained to her and she fell against his chest with a tired thud. She made a noise that he could not decipher and he stood her up again. "Elliot?" he asked and her head rolled on her shoulders. "I need your address to take you home."

She grumbled out something that seemed to make sense and he looked around at the surrounding streets. That was fairly near. Within walking distance. He took a hold of Elliot's shoulders.

"How about a piggy back?" he asked and she made a face of excitement.

"Piggy back," she said dreamily and within seconds, she was on his back. She was as light as a feather and was mumbling something to him. "My dad never gave me piggy back rides. He was afraid it would cause an Electra complex in me. Mom used to say I was too big to lift," she slurred into the Janitor's ear. They were about halfway to her house if he was right about the slurred address she had given. "I was supposed to be meeting a guy at that bar…he didn't show up. Or he did and saw me and decided that I was hideous. Janitor, am I hideous?"

"Of course not. I think you're pretty. He probably just didn't show up," he said and she started sniffling.

"He didn't want to see me at all," she said and the Janitor immediately realized this was the wrong thing to say.

"No, maybe he was inconvenienced. He was attacked…or in an accident. Something like that. No guy would stand you up, Elliot…" he said and she smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"Really? You think he was attacked or something?"

"Yes. Yes I do," he shifted the girls weight on his back again and she exhaled a soft breath on the back of his neck. It tickled, in a good way. He smiled and continued with her on his back. He wondered where her friends were. Multi- ethnic couple or that moussed up bother, J.D. Why had no one offered to stick with this girl in the event of something bad happening? He frowned and sighed at the thought.

They came to Elliot's home soon enough. The Janitor set her carefully on her front porch, where she fished her key out of her pocket and opened the door. She began to enter when she turned around and looked at the Janitor. He rose his eyebrows at her.

"Goodnight," he said and turned to go, hands in pockets as he made for the bar, where he could hopefully drink some feelings away.

"Wait…do you want to come in?" she asked and he turned to look at her. He looked around as if he was waiting for someone to jump out of he bushes and use up the invitation.

"Um, well…" he said. "Ah, well…Okay," he agreed finally and followed her into the dark foyer. He shut the door behind himself as he stepped in and then turned back to Elliot where he was intercepted by her lips in the darkness. He held his hands awkwardly at his sides a moment before bringing them to her shoulders.

Elliot took him by the hand and led him on, toward a bedroom. Awkwardly, they shed clothing in the foyer, up the stairs and down the hall.

Then, there was only a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot cocked her head to the side.

Feet peeked back at her. The only part of her bed partner visible were his feet, which hung off the edge of the bed. She gazed at them thoughtfully, coffee cup in hand, pink bathrobe on. These feet were new feet. Feet Elliot couldn't remember. Feet Elliot had never seen before. She poked a foot.

It stirred, using a toe from the other foot to scratched the spot.

Elliot cocked her head to the other side. She couldn't remember much of the night before. Something had happened. Something…wonderful. She left him in bed and turned to look around.

His boxer shorts.

His shirt. A white one.

Her bra.

Her sock.

Where was the other sock? Elliot searched for it frantically for a moment, opening the door to look in the hall. There she found his pants, her skirt.

The trail led on, down the stairs where she found her shirt and finally, another shirt. Elliot set her coffee cup down and lifted it from it's place on the floor. The shirt that bore the emblem to Sacred Heart Hospital on front and held a handful of nuts in the pocket. She dropped it and made a thoughtful face.

The night came back to her, fuzzy around the edges.

It wasn't a jumpsuit after all.

Elliot gathered the clothes and made her way back up to the bedroom. She dropped them at the foot of the bed and clamored up onto her bed.

"Janitor," she said and prodded him under the covers. "_Janitor_."

He stirred and peeked at her from under the covers. A hangover, no doubt, urged him to stay out of direct sunlight. Elliot looked at him carefully.

"Did we have sex?" she asked and he made a slightly thoughtful face

"Yes. Yes, we had sex," he told her. What was the use of pushing it aside like an accidental kiss? He sat up then, next to her. He crossed his arms across his chest. Elliot looked at the foot of the bed.

"Do you not fit on my bed?"

"It's a tad too short," he admitted to her and Elliot looked at him. He turned to look at her. She laughed. Which he took as a good sign.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Probably."

"What happened last night?" Elliot asked and looked down the length of the bed.

"Well, what happened was that you were incredibly drunk and I walked you home. Upon arriving at your homestead," he waved his hands to emphasize her house, "you kissed me and took advantage of me." Elliot gave him a look of surprise. "Great advantage."

"Yeah, with me being the dainty doctor and you the seven foot tall man," Elliot scoffed at him with a skeptical look.

"You have mighty arms when you are filled with alcohol and hey, I'm only six foot five."

"You're insane."

"Am I?" He asked and gave her his own skeptical look. And something about the way he looked at her made her happy and she leaned in and kissed him again. It seemed perfect. Elliot could only think of how she was also crazy.

Perhaps crazy went with crazy?

"Mighty arms," he repeated when she pulled her lips from his.


End file.
